The End
by I'm-Reading
Summary: Requiem. Lana and Clark say goodbye one last time. Clana. My attempt to do justice to the scene.


It seemed to Lana that every thing that had happened in her life led up to this very moment. Every word that they had shared. Every tear they had shed. Every fight they had had. Every time they had kissed. Every time his hands had touched her. It all led to this moment, this feel of her heart splitting into a million pieces. Every moment of joy to this one piece of agony.

"Did you talk to Dr. Gruel," he said softly, furrowing his eyebrows and she could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

She bit her lip, not wanting to commit to an answer.

"Can he help us?"

She looked at him pleadingly, as if to ask him not to make her say it. For to say it would be to admit to defeat. To say a final goodbye. He just looked at her, still wishing the answer was yes.

"No."

How could such a simple word cause so much pain? She could see it in his eyes, the disappointment. But he still had hope, he wouldn't be Clark if he didn't. But she, she knew that it was impossible. She'd already given up.

"I'll do everything I can to fix this, Lana," he said, starting forward.

As if it was his fault. She shook her head sadly, her eyes tearing up. Backing away, slowly.

"I will find away for us to be together."

He was so damn determined and it made it so, so hard to resist. To not run into his embrace, even though she knew it would hurt him. To not let him comfort her with empty promises. But it had to be done, because it couldn't work.

"He tried everything," she said fixedly, trying to keep the tears from creeping into her voice, "Nothing can reverse the process."

She could see the light fade from his eyes. She could see the understanding creep across his face. She could see the hope disappear, but he hadn't given up, he never would. That's how much he loved her, and it made it so much harder.

"I love you," she said, her voice crackling, "I always will."

She smiled tearfully, trying to make him understand that this was goodbye.

"I know what I need to do with my life now."

He gazed at her sadly, and she thought he could finally see that she wasn't the same girl he'd met all those years ago. They were better suited now, both wanting to protect life, and she knew she'd be able to do that now. A gift and a curse, they balanced each other. But she'd already made her decision, they'd made it both when they decided that the people's lives were greater than their own. It's what heroes did.

"Life is so precious, so beautiful. And to be able to protect that, that's an amazing gift. I know you feel the same way."

He stared at her solemnly, and she could see that it pained him that he understood her. That he could see her point, but still he protested. He wouldn't go down without I fight.

"What we have is beautiful."

Oh, Clark, she thought, don't do it. Don't make me love you more than I already do. Give in, so that it's easier for both of us. But she knew he wouldn't and it made her go soft inside.

"We made our chose on that roof, and I know we would do it again. Because both of us are driven to do this, even if we can't do it together."

She smiled bitter sweetly, her eyes shining with tears. This was something she understood, something that they could both relate to. And even though it hurt, thinking of all the people it had saved eased the pain.

"Don't leave," he said brokenly, and she could see how it pained him to remain rooted to the spot, "Don't leave again, Lana."

She looked at him sadly, and she wanted to stay. Just for and instant she wanted to ease the pain in his eyes. But she was selfish and greedy and she wanted to abate her own pain. It will be better for him in the end, she thought.

"Even if we can't be together, I want you in my life."

He looked at her so earnestly, so full of love and passion, so full of the moment, that he didn't see the pain it would bring. The daily reminders of what they had lost.

"That's where you're stronger than I."

He looked at her, so confused and concerned. Despite what he'd been through, so seemingly innocent.

"To see you everyday on the streets. And not be able to touch you."

A single tear streaked across her face.

"Stay," he said simply.

She shook her head, fighting the oncoming rush of tears.

"No," she whispered.

He curled his lip forward in agitation. Starting forward.

"Clark, don't," she protested.

Backing away as he came forward, unable to stop the onslaught of tears.

"Clark," she murmured.

His pain stung her like a dagger in his own flesh, because it was her fault. She was causing his pain and she couldn't stop it. He stumbled forward wearily, his eyes catching her own, and through his and her pain she could see his love. Shining so bright that it hurt to look, because he couldn't be hers, not anymore.

He walked forward unsteadily, and though she tried to back away, shaking her head slowly, she knew she was making no real move to stop him. Because she wanted him to reach her. To hold onto her and steady her.

He held her shoulders in his hands, looking at her, his face strained with pain. And yet he held on sucking in a breath and moving a hand up to cup her face. She was powerless to stop him as he leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand snaked around his neck, and held him to her. They rocked side to side, their bodies moving as one. It was so natural to kiss him, like it was meant to be. Even though she knew that he was in such deep pain, for just a moment she was able to forget.

He broke it off with a gasp and she stared in horror at his face. Lines of greens streaked across it and he let out a moan and collapsed at her feet. His eyes so bright, stared at her with sudden unimaginable pain. She let out a broken sob, laying hands on his back before realizing her presence would not help him.

"Goodbye, Clark," she chocked out, before stumbling away.

She reached the edge of the stairs, laying her head in one hand, trying to hurriedly wipe away her tears. She turned to face him, he was still on his knees, unable to move towards her, face still screwed with remnants of pain

"That night in the cemetery, when I introduced you to my mom and dad, you told me I'd never be alone. That my mom would always be watching over me. We're in each others hearts, Clark. I will always be with you."

He gazed at her, his eyes more pained now than when he was in the presence of Kryptonite.

"No matter what," she said tearing up again.

She blinked through it, trying to memorize his face one last time.

"I love you," she said quietly, trying to put as much feeling into it as possible.

She could see it now, the absence of hope. The admission that she was leaving him forever. And it broke her heart, again. Added a new dosage to her pain. He looked like he was going to cry, but was holding it in. Trying to be strong, but failing so miserable. He had realize what she had never really wanted him to realize. They were over. The end. His story would go on with some other girl, Chloe or Lois. But their chapter was done.

She turned, tears streaming down her face to exit the barn; she stopped on the last step, turning one last time. His face was haunted as he sunk to the ground.

"I love you," he breathed, thinking she was already gone.

The End.


End file.
